


Pillow Talk

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day June '13 [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking about past sex partners isn't really ideal pillow talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> Written for Yaoisakka's prompt "Stony - Tony finds out Steve used to date Howard"

Tony smiled, cuddling closer as Steve turned the light off and pulled the blanket over them. “So tell me about the other people you've slept with.”

“That's not exactly the pillow talk I was expecting from you,” Steve replied after a moment.

“I like to keep people on their toes,” Tony said with a laugh. “Besides, I've been wondering about this since I was a kid and I figured this might be the best opportunity to get you to answer.”

“You've wondered about my sex life since you were a kid,” Steve repeated, face a mix of shock and grudging awe.

Tony gave a muttered, “Yes, I was a messed up kid. Go on,” and waved a hand for Steve to continue. He sighed, but complied.

“It may surprise you, but I wasn't very popular with the ladies when I was younger, seeing as I was pretty scrawny and weak,” Steve said, not the least bit bitter. “And I never had the opportunity with Peggy what with one thing and another.”

“So you've never slept with anyone else?” Tony asked, sounding as if he was unsure whether to be pleased or disappointed by the thought.

Steve grinned, eyes dancing. “I never said that. There was one guy during the war.”

“Bucky?” Tony said, perking up. He knew about Bucky, and he was sure there would be some great stories there.

“No, we were just friends. I'm not sure you actually want to know who it was. It might make things weird.”

Tony sat up in bed, a huge grin on his face. “Now I'm just more interested. Tell me!”

“Just remember, you asked for it,” Steve said, a fond but exasperated smile on his face. “His name was Howard.”

Tony almost fell off the bed in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
